1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sound producing novelty item and more particularly to a sound producing novelty item which may be used not only a drinking container, but also as a promotional item.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art there is a sound producing novelty item which includes a plastic cup and a string. The plastic cup, such as those cups in which soft drinks are sold, has an enclosed bottom end and an open end. At one end the string is mechanically coupled to the enclosed bottom end. The sound producing novelty item also includes a button and a sponge. The button is securably coupled to the other end of the string. The sponge is slidably coupled to the string. When water is applied to the sponge, the sponge can be rubbed around and along the string to produce a sound which simulates the sound of a chicken.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,852, entitled Turkey Call, issued to Landry R. Wingate on Mar. 10, 1987, teaches a turkey calling device which includes a generally rectangular-shaped call box, a slate striker plate and a striker. The call box includes rectangular walls which enclose a rectangular-shaped box sound chamber in the interior of the call box. A rectangular-shaped opening is provided in one end of the call box. The opening communicates with the box sound chamber. The slate striker plate is provided in substantially coextensive relation with respect to the box sound chamber. The striker is characterized by a handle, open striker sound chamber and a blunt striker tip. The open striker sound chamber is cylindrically-shaped and provided in one end of the handle. The blunt striker tip projects from the opposite end of the handle and engages the slate striker plate on the call box in order generate sounds which simulate the call of a wild turkey. U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,130, entitled Goose Call, issued to Sean E. Mann on Apr. 12, 1988, teaches a goose calling device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,149, entitled Elk Calling Device, issued to Donald R. Lauach on Aug. 2, 1988, teaches an elk calling device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,444, entitled Drink Can Glider, issued to Robert D. Rendel on Dec. 22, 1987, teaches an improved aircraft which includes a wing saddle, a wing and a mechanism for releasably securing the saddle to the wings. The improved aircraft also includes a tail, a mechanism for releasably securing the tail to the saddle and a mechanism for releasably at least one can to the saddle. The improved aircraft utilizes at least one can as a fuselage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,194, entitled Novelty Handler-Type Toy and Containers, issued to Ellen Wyatt on Jul. 19, 1988, teaches a handler-type toy which includes a cup housing, and a pair of cups and a cover. Each cup has a rim portion which is received within the cup housing for storage of paper currency and other articles. The cover is received on the cup and retains paper clips. A sticker is respectively secured to a bottom wall of each cup for amusement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,149, entitled Method and Apparatus for Bicycle Noise Making System, issued to James J. Breil on Oct. 20, 1987, teaches a device for securing a balloon to a frame member of a bicycle having at least one wheel supported by spokes attached to the frame. The rotational movement of the wheel produces a motor-type sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,774, entitled Ball Marker and Ground Repair Tool, issued to Charles E. Buckman on Jun. 7, 1983, teaches a ball marker and ground repair tool for use in holding and placing a ball marker and replacing a divot. A logo may be placed on the ball marker and ground repair tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,673, entitled Tool for Repairing Divots Made by Golf Balls, issued to Fred C. Gossett on Nov. 9, 1971, teaches a thermoplastic tool for digging into the turf of a golf course to repair a depression in the earth made by a golf ball. The tool has a V-shaped blade portion with a radiused puncture point and an integral handle with a transverse manipulating rib and a depressed area for advertising material in the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,140, entitled Mexican Jumping Bean Toy, issued to Nelson Wood on Aug. 16, 1988, teaches a Mexican jumping bean ring which includes a main ringer engaging band, a container and a Mexican jumping bean. The container is affixed to the main finger engaging band. An area cut out from the base of the container facing the finger of the wearer. The Mexican jumping bean is placed within the container.